Lonely life
by Tangora
Summary: One resident of RE searchs for another... Who? Read to discover the truth of the tale that was never told... RxR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait... no I'm not finishe... (end message)_

_A/N Alright, my try at some angsty romancy story. Get ready..._

As my gaze falls back upon the city that I left in ruin, I think back to her... how I miss her, how I long for her, and how she can't be mine...

If he would have stayed out of it, then we could be together, but now because of him, she will never be mine.

I followed her across the world because I thought I'd be able to see her, but every time I thought I had found her, I only met despair.

In the darkness of the night after a fruitless search, I got a call from an employer. "We can take you to her. But you must complete a job for us first," the voice said ominously.

It will come at no surprise that I gladly accepted.

The job was soon completed, and after a short letter, I got another call. "We see you've received your payment already; Nicely done."

As soon as those words dropped from the voice's lips, I unleashed my most rapid amount of cursing I could utter from my mind.

I don't curse, even in the most horrid of circumstances, but whoever did this had gone too far.

"Calm down, now we kept our end of the deal, you just didn't look close enough..." the voice said strangely.

Before I could retort, it spoke again, "We must see to it that you don't lose interest in our dealings, so we shall offer you another chance at her. Do you accept?"

After a sharp intake of breath, I responded...

_A/N Short, yes. Anywho, it's up to you all to guess who I'm talking about here. Who is the pairing? Who is offering the job? Why am I not writing the Cage Match? All will be answered in time... as long as you review.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Alright, chapter two..._

I stood on the loading platform of the helicopter, anxious to lift off so I can see her again. If only I could get a fleeting glance of her... just one look to see she was safe...

The other two men came into the chopper with me to go on our little excursion. One of them sounded familiar when he spoke to me, but I didn't get a good chance to hear him once the blades roared up.

The ride was a practice run, but the sooner it was over, the sooner I could get to the real flight. I took out my knife and began polishing it when one of the men took out theirs.

I decided to get in some practice while I was here, so I started flipping my knife in the air. The other man began doing the same. I started twirling it in my hand with one finger, and he started doing the same.

He was pretty good. Had he not had a mask on like the rest of us, I might have been able to tell what he was thinking at the time.

While we had our little game, the other man just kept his hand on his chin and looked out at the scenery below us. He was sitting next to me and I could almost sense what he was thinking.

He was thinking about _his _loved one. The one that he wishes to be with right now. I let my concentration slip for a moment, but that was all that needed to happen.

The other man thought I was pretty good, so he said, "Hey catch!" and threw his knife at me.

Had I been paying attention, I would have caught it, but since I wasn't, all I did was duck out of the way. That was when I heard the scream. The pilot got hit in the back, right at his spinal cord.

We were going down, and in the confusion, the man next to me grabbed me. He spoke to me and said, "We have to get out of here, come on!"

It was at that moment, I realized who he was. He was the one who took her from me. He was the one who caused my life to become this living hell. And despite the irony of the moment, it was he who made my life a downward spiral towards oblivion.

And now he was trying to save me from the crash. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think clearly. My thoughts were a jumble of him, of her, of them together.

My mind couldn't handle it all, and I blacked out.

_A/N Hehe, I hope you like the chapter. Leave a review and perhaps a guess as to who everyone is. Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay, onto chapter 3..._

As I dozed, my thoughts drifted to her as always. I dreamt about her.

We were standing on the top of some buiding, embracing each other. Something was coming, I could hear it, I could feel it. Then it appeared.

The monster, he should never have been created, but he still exsists... That face of his, the way he stares at you, and the way he made everyone around me, even her, suffer.

He was getting closer, but I couldn't let him hurt her...the black sky trickled down with blood as though it was raining... and then... I woke.

I was drenched with sweat, and I looked around at my surroundings. It was all forest, but I was on a riverbank. I got up and started walking along.

As I walked along I found part of the helicopter wreckage. I took a look inside and found one of my comrades. His face was torn up really badly, and I couldn't make out if he was alive or not. Then again, I couldn't tell if he was... "him", so I just kept going on my way.

I stuck next to the river, thinking it would leave to civilization. After a mile or so, my thoughts drifted back to her, as they always do. At first I thought of what it would be like if we were together. Everything would be great, we'd sit down in a cozy cabin I'd build for us, maybe somewhere in Canada.

But what if she found another? What if he came back? He was still alive... well, he was in the chopper. I didn't know if he was still alive now...

I thought of all the horrible things that could happen to him. I could just see it... his head rolling along the ground... his body being pierced in thirty different pressure points... all the things that could happen...

But once I thought of her again, all those feelings disappeared. All that was left was us, and it was bliss...

As I pushed past a tree, I saw a jet fly overhead; I was near civilization. I wasalmost back. I started running forward at a brisk jog. When I got a little ways forward, I found myself facing a stretch of runway. As I ran out onto the airfield, I saw him. He was still alive...

I did the only thing that wouldn't get me arrested, I ran. I ran out into the city, and I didn't go back.

The night soon came and I walked admist the alleyways thinking. I must have been walking all night long... it didn't bother me though. I've gone days without food. Even thought I had just been in a plane crash, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Except for the uniform of course...

Near the early morning, some punks came out of the alley holding various arrays of crude weaponry.

"What's an old man like yourself strolling the streets this late at night?" one of them asked with a stupid look on their face.

I looked at him for a moment before grabbing his throat. "I've been through hell and back. If you think my life is going to end at your hands, I doubt it," I then threw him against a nearby brick wall.

The others began closing in, but I didn't have the time for this, or the patience. I just wanted one thing...

With one swift kick, they were all out on the ground, and I continued forward, into the night...

_A/N More hints! Who is everyone? Guess and leave a review!_


End file.
